


All I want

by minwonangst



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Please Forgive me, Smut, but not regretting it, canon of some sort but don't take this seriously, dirty dirty smut, fucking the mouth using the mingyu crocodile, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonangst/pseuds/minwonangst
Summary: Wonwoo wants Mingyu
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 248





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my filthy brain. It was possessed by the minwon demon.

Wonwoo feels different. Different in a good way. Different in the sense that he now knows what he wants. He is finally sure of himself and that he has finally come to terms with his feelings.

He wants Mingyu.

It's not something new to him. It's been there for a while now, maybe since the day they got closer during the time when they were still training. They were in their teens, still not certain about their sexualities and what their bodies dictated whenever their skins rub against each other, whenever they showered together and saw their private parts on display, whenever they slept at night holding each other close thinking it's normal for two friends to do that. Wonwoo had thought the electricity running through his veins whenever Mingyu was around and the way he got hard whenever he felt Mingyu's dick against his ass as he hugged him from behind were just things boys in their teens go through.

He was wrong. It's just him. It only happened when it's Mingyu.

Wonwoo had learned and accepted eventually that he's not a typical boy. 

It was a long process. He had hated himself, thought he had a disease, despised and avoided Mingyu just so the unwanted feelings would go away. It didn't. If anything, it only intensified.

They grew up. Debuted. Became famous. Wonwoo started to mature and, along the way, he became more guarded. As Mingyu met other people outside their group and became friends with other celebrities, Wonwoo stayed hidden in the confines of his closet. He never told Mingyu what he felt for him. He could only watch him flirt with girls and, surprisingly, with boys as well.

Despite the jealousy, it was kind of relief for Wonwoo to know Mingyu was also into boys. He wasn't different. He wasn't the only one who felt odd. Although not exactly in the same context, Mingyu was similar. It gave Wonwoo hope. 

Until Mingyu had told him he was seeing someone. Well, not directly told him. He knew about Mingyu's relationship in one of the group's meetings. Vital information like that must be shared so they could come up with alibis and excuses whenever they go out. Dating was still not advised, but if it can't be helped, they support and protect each other.

It hurt Wonwoo. It was hard for him to accept that he could never have the person he wanted. He could never have Mingyu because they are friends, bandmates. It's against their code. It's against their principles. He had watched as Mingyu went on dates and came home with a wide smile on his face. Wonwoo had figured his feelings didn't matter that much. Being friends and loving the younger secretly was enough as long as Mingyu is happy.

Months went on and people came and went in Mingyu's life. Wonwoo had been used to it by now, used to seeing Mingyu go out with different people every other month. He wasn't even sure if he dated those people or they were just simple fuck companions that he liked to bed multiple times before he got tired of them.

Fatefully, one day Mingyu came to him. It was during one of their free days. Everyone was out of their dorms, meeting friends and family that they didn't have the luxury to see when they were promoting. Usually, Mingyu would be out with his same year clique or at least with just his closest friend in the that group, Eunwoo. They would often go to the movies or just eat out. Wonwoo was surprised to see Mingyu in their shared unit in the middle of the day. Wonwoo was at his usual spot, on his and Seungcheol's bed in the living room reading a book when Mingyu dropped his 186cm self on the hardwood floor. It startled Wonwoo that he dropped his book on his face.

"What's the matter?" Wonwoo had asked as he watched Mingyu lie lifelessly on their living room floor. He's wearing a loose white shirt and his usual checkered blue pajamas.

The younger sighed. "Hyung, I'm bored."

"Go out, then."

"I don't wanna go out." He pouted. He looked younger than his age when he acts like that. It made Wonwoo fond of him more. It made him want to pat his head and give him everything he wanted.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you not go with Myungho?"

"He and Junhui are meeting their Chinese friends. I'd be out of place." Mingyu picked on the dried strands of his hair.

Wonwoo had completely forgotten the book he was reading. "What about Seokmin?"

"He went back home."

Wonwoo didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to offer. It's when it occurred to him how different they were. Even though they've been together for almost a decade, they didn't share the same hobbies and interests. Mingyu liked being outdoors while Wonwoo enjoyed his time indoors. 

"Do you wanna eat something?" Wonwoo offered. It's a safe option, the only option he knew Mingyu would like.

It took Mingyu a few seconds to answer, still assessing the condition of his stomach. "Yeah. Okay. I'm hungry."

So, it started from there. He started going with Mingyu to the gym regularly. They talked about getting fit for their come back as a group since it's the image they wanted to project now that they were older but, to Wonwoo, he made it a point to join Mingyu on some sessions as part "being there" for him. It was more for Mingyu than for himself. When he started forming muscles, it was Mingyu who first complimented him and it felt so good.

After a while, Wonwoo found out that Mingyu was sad because he misses his Inkigayo hosting job. Thus, on Sundays, when they were free, they try to do something together or Wonwoo would ask him if he had any new restaurant recommendations. Mingyu would brighten up with the thought and would bring him to the places he had gone to that Wonwoo hadn't. 

Recently, Mingyu had been showing Wonwoo how to use his camera. He wasn't into photography before. He only looked at Mingyu and Minghao's photos on their Instagram accounts and admire their talents from afar. He never had the fascination nor the skills to try it out. But when he saw how his photos came out with Mingyu's guidance and how Mingyu was so proud of him, he now takes photos with his own camera that he bought with Mingyu whenever he can.

They grew even more closer through that. The distance that they had a few years back disappeared. Wonwoo was happy because he felt like he was making progress with Mingyu.

Now, for their America tour, Wonwoo thanks whatever higher being that granted him the opportunity to room with Mingyu. It's been a while since he had been his roommate overseas. They never had the chance or luck. It's always been Myungho and Mingyu and Wonwoo and Seungcheol. But maybe because Seungcheol can't join them for this (don't get him wrong, he still misses his best friend and wishes he could be with them) and Myungho picked Junhui first, they had no choice but to room together.

And Wonwoo feels it’s the right timing. For him at least it is. If they were put in a room together two years ago, it would’ve been awkward. He would’ve been annoyed whenever Mingyu was on his phone with whoever he was dating, he would’ve had a constant bad mood and that would've affected his performance, he would’ve hated Mingyu for not noticing his efforts on showing him how he cared about him. 

Yes, now is the perfect time for them to share a room because Wonwoo thinks and believes they are in proper disposition. They are okay. They are even more than okay right now. Wonwoo feels this is it.

“How’s the museum?” Mingyu asks the moment he enters their hotel room. Wonwoo went to a museum with Myungho and Chan today. Mingyu was supposed to go with them but then he begged off last minute because he was in an important call with his mother. Something about an estate they were planning to acquire in Anyang. Wonwoo was looking forward on going with him as he wanted to experience how it was to be in his and Minghao’s world. This museum trip is their thing. Wonwoo had tagged Dino along just in case he would feel out of place. However, in the end, it just the three of them who went.

Wonwoo puts his bag on the floor and sits on the bed before he removed his shoes. “It’s fun. Myungho and Chan loved it.”

“How about you?” Mingyu puts down his phone. It is only then that it occurred to Wonwoo that Mingyu, despite the freezing weather outside, is currently shirtless. He doesn't understand why he isn't covered when the temperature in their room is at 21 degrees. For Wonwoo, it's already too cold.

Wonwoo just ignores it. He removes his jacket and gets a drink in their mini-fridge under the TV. “I took photos. I will post them later.”

“Lemme see,” Mingyu demands, making grabby hands gesture.

Wonwoo fishes out the camera in his bag and gives it to him. Mingyu makes room on his own bed so Wonwoo has space to sit on. 

“These are nice,” Mingyu tells him while he views his shots. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's warm skin through his own shirt. His perfect tanned complexion has always been beautiful to Wonwoo. He couldn’t stop himself from stealing glances at the expanse of his toned chest down to his abdomen.

Wonwoo isn’t a prude. He is a grown man with urges. He had touched himself numerous times in the past with Mingyu in his mind. He has moaned his name as he came, his hand gripping his softening cock, come spurting on his stomach. He had thought of him several times when he was in bed with another person just so he could reach orgasm. He wouldn’t deny that he has fantasies that involved him bouncing on Mingyu’s lap and kissing his mouth in the most sinful manner. Those thoughts have always been there. They are still there now and are particularly intensified lately because they have a lot of alone time in their hotel room.

Wonwoo shakes the filthy thought off his mind. “Thanks.” He mumbles, biting his lower lip and feeling the healing wound from his allergy. He nibbles on it, teeth scraping the drying skin on the side of his mouth.

“How’s it? Is it hurting again?” Mingyu asks when he notices that he is nipping on his lips again.

“It’s fine. It’s drying.”

Mingyu shifts. He is now in front of Wonwoo as he forces Wonwoo to lean back on the headboard. “Let me take a look.” Mingyu crowds his space to look at his wound, touching it with his warm finger to check if it’s healing nicely. He’s the one who gave Wonwoo the healing cream for it and the one who always reminds him to put on chapstick whenever he goes out.

Wonwoo allows him to check on his lips freely. His heart is thumping loudly on his chest because Mingyu’s face is just a few inches from him. He could feel his breath on his face, could smell the beer he might have drank earlier on his breath. Wonwoo is nervous that Mingyu could hear how loud his heart is beating for him.

“Good,” Mingyu whispers below him. He stays there, looking up at Wonwoo’s eyes.

Wonwoo is nervous but he isn’t afraid. He’s done being afraid around Mingyu. He’s done hiding. He’s done shielding himself from the possibilities. Mingyu is right here, close, in front of him. He could just grab him and make him his even for tonight.

“Good,” Wonwoo utters softly, not taking his eyes off Mingyu. He scans his eyes, nose, lips, down to his perfect sharp jaws, neck, and clavicles. He doesn’t care if Mingyu sees him staring and wetting his lips as he does. There are no more rational thoughts in his head now. He just _desires_.

“Stop staring,” Mingyu tells him. Wonwoo brings his eyes back to his face. He isn’t mad but he schools a serious expression that Wonwoo can’t decipher.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo looks down.

“Are you?”

Wonwoo snaps up. Is he? “No.”

Mingyu inches closer. Wonwoo has no more space to retreat on. He’s between Mingyu and the wall. He could almost feel Mingyu’s chest against his. “Then what are you waiting for?” Mingyu whispers so closely on his lips.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo releases a groan he is holding. He breathes heavily on Mingyu’s face.

“Do it, hyung.” The younger challenges.

And that is all Wonwoo needed to close the gap between them. He finally kisses Mingyu and it feels so euphoric. Wonwoo feels like he’s in heaven the moment their lips meet. He clings on to him, snaking his arms around his neck as he opens his mouth to Mingyu. He could feel Mingyu's tongue enter his mouth, tasting him, devouring him. Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate on kissing back, licking Mingyu’s mouth. It’s all wet and hot. 21 degrees what? Wonwoo could only breathe through his nose and pray that he would still be alive after this.

Mingyu lifts him up to sit on his lap. Oh, this was only a fragment of Wonwoo’s imaginations before, but now it’s actually happening. He is on Mingyu’s lap, kissing him senseless. Wonwoo feels so high, at the same time, hard in his pants. The younger pulls away for a second to get him out of his shirt. Wonwoo allows him to abuse his neck, sucking on his delicate skin as he cups his ass.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo moans. He can’t help it. It’s all he could think of. It’s the only word he could say as his body surrendered to the pleasure. He only knows Mingyu and his mouth.

“You like it, hyung?” Mingyu asks, his hand now travels down south, stroking Wonwoo through his pants.

Wonwoo could only nod, eyes closed while savoring the feeling of Mingyu’s hand on him. He’s so hard and so wet in his boxers now. 

“You want me so bad, huh?” 

Pleasure takes over Wonwoo’s body. He couldn’t say no to him. He would never. “Yes, Mingyu. Yes.” Wonwoo bucks his hips forward, chasing Mingyu’s touches. 

“Strip for me, then,” Mingyu commands. He retreats his hand and lifts Wonwoo off his lap. 

Wonwoo had imagined Mingyu to be dominant in bed. He’s soft and childish sometimes but Wonwoo thinks, with his muscular body and the way he carries himself confidently on stage, he could be someone who could be dictating in bed. He's always turned on with that idea and now that it’s what Mingyu is doing to him, he had no other option but to obey. He immediately discards his clothing while Mingyu takes off his pajamas and briefs in one go. He returns to bed as he watches Wonwoo undress in front of him, stroking his already hard cock.

Wonwoo gulps at the sight. It’s so hot. His mouth waters. He can’t wait to get that fat cock in his mouth.

Wonwoo makes sure to give Mingyu a show, removing his pants slowly to reveal his milky skin underneath. Mingyu curses when he sways his hips as he pushes his boxers down his thighs. He turns around to show his sweet ass at him, bending forward so he could have a great view. He hears Mingyu moan when he bends further forward, his entrance in full display. Wonwoo steps out of his boxers and then faces Mingyu again who is stroking himself faster while biting his lower lip.

Now, Wonwoo is fully naked in front of Mingyu. He crawls on the bed slowly, teasing Mingyu more. He reaches out for Mingyu’s cock, replacing Mingyu’s hand with his. Mingyu lets him stroke his shaft up and down. “You are so hard.” Wonwoo hums in front of the younger’s hardness.

“Fuck, hyung. If you don't swallow my cock now I swear I am gonna fuck you hard on this bed you have to explain to our fans why you’re limping tomorrow.” Mingyu grunts, lifting his hips up so the tip hits Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo chuckles at his impatience. He licks at the tip then sucks it like his favorite candy. Mingyu is incredibly hard in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks so that the walls of his mouth rubs on the nerves of Mingyu’s length. Mingyu grabs his hair, pushing him down further to his cock. Wonwoo is gagging, the tip of Mingyu’s cock hitting his throat but he does not mind. He has waited for this. He has fantasized about this cock for years. He’s gonna suck it until he is satisfied.

Mingyu retreats from his mouth and then flips their position. Wonwoo is now the one seated on the bed, his back on the headboard while Mingyu kneels in front of him, a good position for Mingyu to easily fuck his mouth.

“Open your mouth.” He orders, forcing Wonwoo to open up.

Just as quickly as he pulled out, Mingyu slides his cock back in Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo holds on to his thighs as he relaxes his throat. Mingyu does not give him time to adjust. He just mercilessly fucks his mouth in and out. Wonwoo’s face turns red, tears streaming down his cheeks, saliva dripping down his jaw. Above him, Mingyu holds on to the headboard to support his thrusts. He is moaning loudly, loving the way Wonwoo takes his length expertly.

Before he could come, Mingyu pulls his cock out from Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo coughs, gasping for air when the blockage is removed from his throat. Shortly, Mingyu is pulling at his leg, spreading them. Wonwoo lays there as Mingyu’s tongue and fingers fucks his entrance interchangeably. Mingyu is not gentle, putting in two fingers without warning. Wonwoo screams at that, fisting the pillow on top of his head. He is writhing with pain and pleasure.

“Mingyu! Ahh!” Wonwoo moans. “Fuck, please use some lube.”

Mingyu stops to Wonwoo’s relief. He is drowning in different sensations. His mouth and his ass are all feeling things at the same time. “You want me to stop?” His tone is mocking, like telling Wonwoo that if he complains, he won’t get what he wants.

Wonwoo shakes his head. He is scared to protest so he just allows Mingyu to do whatever he wants, however he wants. If it makes him happy, Wonwoo is willing to endure the pain.

“Suck these.” Mingyu withdraws his two fingers from his ass then brings it to Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo sucks them obligingly, coating the digits with his saliva, tasting himself on it. Wonwoo flicks his tongue as if he is sucking a cock. He twirls them on Mingyu’s fingers until it is lubricated enough.

Thankfully, Mingyu gets a lube (how and why he has it in his luggage, Wonwoo doesn’t know) and dabs a considerable amount on his entrance. It is not that painful anymore when Mingyu inserts back his fingers in Wonwoo’s hole. Mingyu takes his cock in his mouth as he pushed in. He thrusts in and out until his hole is adjusted. He scissors and hooks his digits, hitting something inside Wonwoo that makes him arch his back. It is overwhelming. Wonwoo still could not believe this is happening. Mingyu is so _so_ good at this.

Soon, Mingyu replaces his fingers with his bare cock covered with lube. He pins Wonwoo’s wrists on the side of his head as he thrusts in hard. Wonwoo wants to hold on to something, anything, but he could only moan loudly, not caring if the people from the other room can hear him. Mingyu lets go of his wrists to push Wonwoo’s thighs to his stomach, spreading him further to go deeper into Wonwoo.

“Mi-nnn-gyu.” Wonwoo sobs. He cannot take it anymore. He grabs his neglected cock and starts stroking himself. He is so close but then Mingyu pulls out once again and forces him to go on all fours.

“I wanna see your ass while I fuck you, hyung.” Mingyu says from behind, slapping Wonwoo’s butt cheek before penetrating him again. 

Wonwoo resumes stroking himself even if it is hard to do so, using only one hand to balance himself. He comes in his hand, staining the sheets with his semen. His knees give out soon after, making him fall on the bed face first while Mingyu continues to fuck him ruthlessly.

Mingyu is not done yet. He lifts Wonwoo’s ass in the air, balls slapping Wonwoo’s behind in every hard thrust. Wonwoo’s throat is dry and his energy almost drained out. He cannot moan anymore. He just waits and endures until Mingyu is finished with him. Not before long, he feels Mingyu shoot his seeds inside him, groaning loudly. Releasing everything in Wonwoo, Mingyu finally pulls out then collapses on the other side of the bed. Wonwoo still cannot move, the lower half of his body is aching while his limbs are still too tired to drag his whole body to another bed, his bed.

“You okay, hyung?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo is still panting, still recovering from his high. 

Wonwoo only nods. “You?”

“I feel great. You’re amazing.”

Wonwoo flashes him a tired smile. He’s glad he didn’t disappoint Mingyu. He’s glad Mingyu thinks he’s great in bed.

“Come here, hyung.” Mingyu tells him, opening his arms for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo buries himself in his neck, loves the smell of sex and sweat on Mingyu's skin. It would be his favorite scent of Mingyu now. He gets wrapped in Mingyu’s arm, too. So nice.

“Don’t spoil me I might get used to it,” Wonwoo says.

“It’s okay. I want you to get used to it.”

Wonwoo feels different. Different in a good way. Different in the sense that he now knows what he wants. He is finally sure of himself. He’s sure he wants to get used to Mingyu’s kisses and cuddles. He is sure Mingyu is all he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really (not) sorry
> 
> You can scream at me here:
> 
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/minwonangst)  
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/minwonangst)


End file.
